Wanda
- OY!C= - Live= - ▾= - Fish= - Outfits ▾= - Ace= - Formal= - Human= - ▾= - School= - Nurse= - Wedding= - ▾= - Superhero= - Naguli= - Future= - ▾= - Chip Fan= - Curlfinger= - ▾= - Cowgirl= - Disco= - Nurse 2= - ▾= - Robin Hood= - Bodyguard= - ▾= - Formal 2= - Gamer= - ▾= - Runner= - Timmy= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - Ages ▾= - Baby= - Teen= - Teen#2= }} }} }} |aliases = Wanda Women Nagules Ace |gender = Female |species = Fairy |age = Immortal |haircolor = Pink |eyecolor = Pink |affiliations = Fairywinkle family Cosma/Fairywinkle family |enemies = Denzel Crocker Vicky the Babysitter Anti-Fairies Pixies Dark Laser Mama Cosma Hugh J. Magnate Jr. Star and Twinkle Blonda Juandissimo Maryann |homeworld = Fairy World Earth |residence = Cosmo and Wanda's Castle The Turner's House Dimmsdale, California |interests = Pink |godchildren = Timmy Turner (godson) Formerly: Denzel Crocker Marriane Sammy Pierre Tina Turner Bill Gates Walt Disney Vicky (The Switch Glitch) Tootie (Birthday Wish!) Future: Tommy Turner Tammy Turner |parents = Big Daddy (father) Mama Wanda (mother) |grandparents = Grandpa Cadabra (grantfather) Nana Cadabra (grandmother) |spouses = Cosmo Cosma (husband) |children = Poof (son) |siblings = Blonda (sister) |others = Piero and Carmino (uncles) Cousin Guido (cousin) Papa Cosmo (father-in-law) Mama Cosma (mother-in-law) Schnozmo (brother-in-law) |first = "The Fairly OddParents!" (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) "The Big Problem" |voiced by = Susan Blakeslee |loveinterests = Cosmo |played by = Cheryl Hines}} Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma is a main character in the series, who is one of Timmy's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo. She, along with Cosmo and Timmy are the only main characters to appear in every episode of the series. Character Bright and compassionate, Wanda loves her current godchild Timmy just like her son, Poof, and husband Cosmo. She is also the most responsible out of the bunch. In "Fairly Odd Baby", it is revealed that Cosmo was the last baby born in Fairy World (before Poof), implying that Wanda is slightly older than him. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgen von Strangle, who states she should take care to watch them better because of Cosmo's dangerous stupidity. She always loses to Cosmo when it comes to second guessing what Timmy wants to do, usually because Timmy wants to do something fun or destructive ("Funstructive"). She was apparently very popular in high school. Description Wanda has pink hair and pink eyes. Like all Fairy Godparents, she has a crown floating above her head, carries a magic wand, and has fly-like wings which enable her to float. Her hair has always been shown to have a distinctive swirly front, although when she was younger she had a pony tail in the back; and when she was turned into a teenager by a magic carwash, her hair went completely straight. She also wears a yellow shirt and black pants. She is the most intelligent of the group, since Cosmo is a moron and Timmy can fall into immature decisions. Often times her cautious and worrisome attitude results in her being perceived as a "nag" by Timmy and Cosmo, and they often use this to tease her. Intelligence Wanda is usually seen as more intelligent as her other half, Cosmo, and this is parodied to the extreme in Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, who are exact opposites of Cosmo and Wanda. Anti-Cosmo is Wanda's equivalent and is an evil genius, while Anti-Wanda is Cosmo's equivalent and is the dumber one who often foils everything. Despite this, however, Wanda can be just as guilty as her husband in making errant wishes without reading Da Rules first, causing Timmy to get into trouble or into a situation that cannot easily be unwished. Usually though, it is Wanda who is the sole voice of reason when Cosmo and Timmy are about to make a dumb wish. Weaknesses * Cosmo's ideas * Jorgen * Butterfly nets * Magical Back-up * Chocolate Background Early life Wanda was born to her father, Big Daddy , and an unknown mother. Her younger twin sister, Blonda (who her mother apparently liked best and who somehow is hotter), chose the "easy life" while Wanda became the hard working daughter. Blonda lives in Fairywood and stars in a soap opera called All My Biceps. When Timmy Turner gets curious, he wishes to Blonda's trailer and Wanda and Blonda switch lives because both of them think that they have the hard life. It turns out they do after Blonda explodes several times, but Wanda didn`t figure the hard life until the paparazzi took pictures of Blonda (Wanda) naked in a hot tub. Around her teenage years, Wanda was apparently popular among her peers. Wanda also dated Juandissimo Magnifico before she met Cosmo. Juandissimo was an exchange student at their school. Meeting Cosmo Wanda and Cosmo first met, apparently, at a restaurant where Cosmo worked as a waiter. It was obviously love at first sight. Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap, and the two were united in marriage. They remained a happy couple for thousands of years, despite some bumps along the way such as Cosmo faking a coma after forgetting a wedding anniversary, and a few sabotage attempts by Mama Cosma. Family After a year or so of having Timmy as their fairy godchild, he wished that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby together. To his surprise, it was Cosmo that got pregnant, not Wanda, due to the obviously backwards nature of Fairy Pregnancy. After Poof was born, Wanda is seen caring for Poof the most, since Cosmo apparently never went to parenting school but Cosmo still tries his best to be a father and a fairy god father. Future life and son in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!]] In the live action film "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Wanda is still Timmy Turner's fairy godmother after thirteen years. Wanda is seen in both CGI-animated form (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) and a live action "human" form where she is played by Cheryl Hines.In Channel Chasers she and Cosmo are the fairies for Timmy's kids. Other appearances Being one of the three main characters of the show, Wanda has appeared in just about every other Fairly OddParents related media created. Comic books Video games Wanda appears in the video game "The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules" where, in the console versions, Timmy tries to wish away Da Rules but only causes Vicky to find them and gain control over their wishes. Throughout the game, Wanda and Cosmo provide hints to the player. She also appears throughout the game "Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy", where the player can photograph Wanda and Cosmo. Both the fairies move very quickly and can be hard to capture. They usually appear inside lockers. Relationships Cosmo and Wanda ]] Cosmo and Wanda is considered the official pairing of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Wanda is the wiser one, and often has to step in between Cosmo and Timmy to stop them from doing something fun and destructive ("fun-structive"), and this more often than not gets her called a "nag" despite her being completely right in the first place. Cosmo has made occasional jokes about his relationship and wanting to get out of marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series.In some episodes, Wanda is often "chased" by Juandissimo who takes advantage of a certain situation. Cosmo tries desperately to recover and defend Wanda which succeeds all of the time.This proves that Cosmo really loves Wanda and always will. Cosmo and Wanda met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked a diner, and Wanda was a popular girl. Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. |right]] Wanda and Poof Wanda loves her only son Poof as much she loves her godchild Timmy. Wanda and Poof have a good relationship like a young mother and infant son would have. Poof refers to Wanda as "Mama" and loves her with all his heart. Whenever Cosmo and Wanda get taken away from Poof, he starts to cry and is stopped by Timmy making faces at him. And when Poof is put in danger or missing, she (Wanda) eventually starts to panic. Rivalry with Mama Cosma Wanda is hated by Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma sometimes makes attempts to get rid of her. In fact, Mama Cosma hates any real fairy that marries Cosmo, which is why she tried to get Cosmo to marry one of the female robots, Star and Twinkle, in "Apartnership!". However, now that Poof has arrived as Wanda and Cosmo's son, Mama Cosma has stopped making attempts to get rid of Wanda. The birth of Poof has possibly caused a truce between the two. She just wants to pinch Poof`s cheeks too much! and Timmy]] Relationship with Timmy Timmy and Wanda share a special relationship that he and Cosmo lack. Although Timmy and Cosmo are more along the lines of buddies, Wanda acts more responsible and like a mother figure to Timmy, to protect him from danger and (trying) to prevent him from making stupid decisions and wishes. Although Timmy sometimes overlooks Wanda's advise, he is never really surprised when it turns out she was right all along, and will usually take her advice over Cosmo's unless her husband's idea sounds more fun-structive. Despite said dumb actions, in Hassle in the Castle she risked being transformed to protect Timmy and Cosmo, who were ducks. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairywinkle family *Cosmo and Wanda (pairing) *Cosmo and Wanda's Castle *Cosmo and Wanda's Fishbowl Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Magical Category:Live-action characters Category:Allies